memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
LA NAVICELLA INVISIBILE (episodio)
L'Enterprise combatte contro una nave Romulana sospettata di aver distrutto degli avamposti vicino alla zona neutrale. Sommario Teaser Il Capitano Kirk sta per celebrare il matrimonio tra i due ufficiali Angela Martine e Robert Tomlinson, nonostante Spock, via interfono, lo avverte della preoccupante mancanza di risposta dagli avamposti federali numeri 2 e 3 alle comunicazioni, quasi fossero misteriosamente "spariti". Mentre la celebrazione è in corso, scatta improvvisamente la sirena d'allarme: l'avamposto federale numero 4 è sotto l'attacco di una nave sconosciuta, e il matrimonio viene interrotto mentre tutti i membri dell'equipaggio corrono ai propri posti. Atto Uno L'''Enterprise'' si avvicina a quella parte dello spazio federale posizionata sul confine della Zona Neutrale Romulana, dove si trovano tutti gli avamposti federali, situati ciascuno in un relativo asteroide, che sorvegliano questa zona di confine tra la Federazione Unita dei Pianeti e l'Impero Stellare Romulano. Gli avamposti 2 e 3 sono misteriosamente scomparsi, visto che Uhura non riceve nessuna comunicazione da nessuno dei due, e vi è il timore che siano stati distrutti. Dopo aver inquadrato sul visore principale una mappa del settore, dove sono mostrati i confini della Federazione, dell'Impero Romulano, quelli della Zona Neutrale, gli avamposti dal numero 1 al numero 8 e la posizione della stessa Enterprise, Kirk attiva l'interfono su tutti i ponti per spiegare le istruzioni per una missione che, si teme, possa rischiare di far riaccendere vecchie scintille di guerra di un periodo passato. Nella sua spiegazione rivolta a tutto l'equipaggio, Spock descrive la storia della Zona Neutrale Romulana, formulata dal trattato definito via radio tra un equipaggio terrestre e uno Romulano, che pose fine al conflitto fra Terra e Romulus di quasi un secolo prima. Non essendoci stata una forma di comunicazione visiva tra nave e nave in quell'epoca, nè gli umani nè i Romulani conoscevano l'aspetto del proprio avversario, ma restano forti pregiudizi degli umani a proposito dei Romulani. In ogni caso, il trattato spiega chiaramente che penetrare nella Zona Neutrale da una o dall'altra parte, costituisce un atto di guerra. Se finora il trattato è sempre stato rispettato da entrambe le parti, ora si teme la possibile riapertura di un conflitto, e si cerca di scongiurarlo. Il Tenente Stiles ha un forte odio verso i Romulani che è causato dalla morte di alcuni suoi antenati durante la guerra fra Terra e Romulus, ed è convinto che siano stati proprio i Romulani ad attaccare l'avamposto 4, per cui chiede al Capitano di intercettare ora la nave Romulana responsabile dell'aggressione, ma Kirk gli fa presente che dopo un secolo nessuno è al corrente di come si sia evoluta la tecnologia Romulana. Appresi i sentimenti di Stiles verso i Romulani, Kirk lo ammonisce ricordandogli che la guerra in cui morirono il Capitano Stiles e altri comandanti e ufficiali, "NON" è la "sua" guerra. Spock intanto riferisce che gli avamposti federali 2 e 3 sono effettivamente stati distrutti, e che di essi non rimangono che "polvere e detriti". Ciò provoca un senso di disorientamento tra gli ufficiali di plancia. Kirk ordina quindi a tutto l'equipaggio di mettersi ai posti di combattimento e di mettere le armi a piena potenza, Siles contatta la Sala Detonatori per ordinargli di eseguire gli ordini. A un certo punto, l'Enterprise'' riesce a contattare brevemente l'avamposto 4, il cui unico sopravvissuto descrive di essere stato colpito da una devastante scarica di plasma proveniente da una astronave aliena poi misteriosamente "scomparsa". Il sopravvissuto invia all'Enterprise'' la visuale della nave che sta ricomparendo sul suo schermo mentre spara l'ultimo colpo che distrugge anche il quarto avamposto. Lo schermo visore si scurisce, e tutti in plancia rimangono sconvolti. Spock prova poi a individuare la nave sconosciuta ma non riesce a localizzarla. A suo avviso, la nave sta utilizzando una qualche forma di scudo di invisibilità, che richiede comunque un grande dispendio di energia. Dal momento che la nave sta viaggiando tranquillamente, Kirk teorizza che probabilmente non siano consapevoli della presenza dell'Enterprise''. Spock aggiunge che la nave sta dirigendosi esattamente verso la Zona Neutrale Romulana, forse per tornare a casa, su Romulus. La probabilità che gli aggressori siano proprio Romulani diventa, a questo punto, schiacciante. Malgrado le obiezioni di Stiles, Kirk ordina di tenere una rotta parallela, invece di una rotta di intercettazione, cioè una rotta che segua esattamente quella della nave aggressore. Viaggiando alla stessa velocità e con la stessa rotta della nave sconosciuta, Kirk spera che l'Enterprise'' venga presa per un'eco, e che per nessun motivo dovranno entrare nella Zona Neutrale Romulana senza un suo ordine diretto. Allora Stiles sconvolge tutti dichiarando che potrebbe esserci una spia Romulana a bordo dell'Enterprise''. Kirk allora da l'ordine di mantenere la nave in allarme rosso. Intanto, Uhura capta un segnale di comunicazione in codice proveniente dalla nave aggressore. Spock riesce a utilizzare il segnale per penetrare nella nave Romulana, mettendo la visuale sullo schermo e così l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise'' riesce a vedere per la prima volta i Romulani. Stiles osserva stupefatto il volto del comandante Romulano, e subito dopo osserva quello di Spock, notando una notevole rassomiglianza fisica tra i Romulani e i Vulcaniani. Atto Due Tentando di interpretare il segnale Romulano sono ostacolati da Stiles, che dice che Spock non dovrebbe avere problemi nell'interpretarlo. Kirk gli risponde che spera che Stiles si riferisca all'abilità di Spock nella decifrazione e gli ordina, "Lasci ogni fanatismo nei suoi alloggi; non c'è posto sul ponte." Frattanto sul ponte della nave Romulana, il Comandante Romulano si accorge che l'Enterprise li sta seguendo. Sul ponte della nave Romulana, il Comandante parla con qualcuno conosciuto come il Centurione, così come Kirk parlerebbe con un'altro ufficiale sulla condotta morale della loro missione; svelando la debolezza della Federazione rischiano una guerra interplanetaria. Il Comandante Romulano esprime tranquillamente disgusto per la missione al suo fidato Centurione, rispecchiando così Kirk e Spock. Il Comandante Romulano crede che c'è solo una motivazione politica dietro l'attacco, ma loro sono ufficiali Romulani e devono completare la loro missione a tutti i costi. Kirk tiene una riunione e Scotty e Spock mostrano come lo scudo protettivo dell'avamposto è stato sbriciolato dalla sconosciuta arma Romulana. Scotty riferisce che la nave Romulana non utilizza un motore warp. Stiles dichiara che l'Enterprise è sotto attacco. Visto che la nave Romulana è sul lato Federale della Zona Neutrale, non ci sono dubbi che sono i Romulani hanno rotto il trattato. Stiles crede che se loro fuggissero questo porterebbe sicuramente a un'altra guerra, e il suo fanatismo emerge nella discussione quando dice che i Romulani attaccherebbero in forze. Stiles accusa anche apertamente Spock di essere un 'esperto' dei Romulani e sta nascondendo intenzionalmente questa verità al resto dell'equipaggio. Sorprendentemente, Spock dice di essere d'accordo con Stiles, se i Romulani hanno le stesse radici del popolo Vulcaniano ma non hanno mai imparato ha scegliere la logica al di sopra delle emozioni, essi sono molto più pericolosi di quando Kirk si renda conto e che attaccare è la scelta più logica da fare. Dopo averci pensato bene, Kirk dà l'ordine di attaccare. Atto Tre abbraccia il sottoufficiale Rand.]] Seguendo la nave Romulana all'interno della coda della cometa, Kirk ordina all'<'Enterprise di saltare dall'altra parte della coda e intercettare la nave Romulana sull'altro lato. Il Comandante Romulano dà l'ordine alla nave Romulana di tornare indietro e intercettare l'Enterprise. Entrambe le navi falliscono il loro piano e i loro comandanti riflettono sull'intelligenza dell'avversario. Uno sbarramento di fuoco di faser danneggia la nave Romulana. Il Centurione spinge via il Comandante Romulano dalla caduta di alcuni detriti ma viene ferito mortalmente. Nello stesso momento il circuito del phaser dell'Enterprise'' si brucia mentre la nave Romulana fa fuoco con la sua arma principale. Kirk ordina l'indietro tutta e mentre l'Enterprise'' indietreggia, scoprono che l'arma ha un raggio limitato e questo porta alla parziale dispersione del colpo, il risultato è che l'impatto è ridotto. Determinato a impedire alla nava Romulana di rientrare nella Zona Neutrale Romulana, Kirk ordina un'altro sbarramento di fuoco con i phaser. Incapace di fermare la nave Romulana, e conscio delle conseguenze, Kirk ordina all'Enterprise'' di entrare nella Zona Neutrale Romulana. Controllando le proprie emozioni mentre il suo amico muore, il Comandante Romulano ordina che tutti i detriti, e tristemente, anche il corpo del suo amico siano messi nel tubo di scarico per fare da esca. L'Enterprise'' controlla i detriti con i sensori ma facendo così, perde la traccia della nave Romulana. Atto Quarto È diventato un gioco di attesa ed entrambe le navi con l'energia al minimo, si trovano nella Zona Neutrale Romulana, per impedire di essere individuate. Mentre esegue le riparazioni, Spock attiva accidentalmente un pannello, e la nave Romulana individua l'Enterprise'' e si muove per attaccarla. Kirk lo anticipa e riesce a fare fuoco sulla nave Romulana. Furioso, il Comandante Romulano ordina che altri detriti siano messi nel tubo di scarico, includendo una testata nucleare. Spock individua un 'oggetto di metallo' con i sensori dell'Enterprise'' e fa fuoco su di lui (probabilmente pensando che avrebbe causato un'esplosione a bassa intensità). L'enorme esplosione causa dei danni all'Enterprise'' ma malgrado avesse il coltello dalla parte del manico, il Comandante Romulano decide di fare ritorno a casa. Scotty riferisce che i phasers sono operativi, Tomlinson, lo sposo del matrimonio, è rimasto solo alla sezione tiro. Stiles rivela la sua esperienza con i phaser e Kirk lo manda ad assisterlo. Nel tentativo di attirare la nave Romulana l'Enterprise'' fa finta di essere 'morta'. Malgrado abbia dei dubbi e le condizioni critiche della sua nave, al Comandante Romulano viene ricordato da un membro dell'equipaggio che il dovere di un comandante è distruggere il nemico. Allora il Comandante a malincuore dà l'ordine di attaccare. Spock va a controllare gli uomini ai phaser e Stiles freddamente commenta "questa volta faremo a meno del suo aiuto, Vulcaniano." Dopo che Spock se n'è andato, avviene una perdita di gas refrigerante. Mentre la nave Romulana si muove per attaccare, Kirk da l'ordine di sparare con i phasers. Ma Tomlinson e Stiles sono stati sopraffatti dai fumi del gas refrigerante. Rendendosi conto del pericolo, Spock torna indietro e riesce a sparare con i phasers, danneggiando gravemente la nave Romulana. In qualche modo viene stabilito un contatto visuale tra le due navi così Kirk può vedere un Comandante Romulano gravemente ferito barcollare sulle sue gambe. Il Comandante Romulano si gira e guarda Kirk in faccia. Malgrado l'offerta di Kirk di teletrasportare a bordo dell'Enterprise i sopravvissuti, il Comandante Romulano gli dice che quello non è il modo Romulano. Poi gli dice con ammirazione,"Rimpiango solo che ci siamo incontrati in questo modo. Lei e io siamo uguali. In una situazione diversa, avremmo potuto essere amici," e come ultimo atto del suo dovere, innesta l'auto distruzione della nave Romulana. Kirk va in infermeria e gli viene detto che non solo Spock ha fatto fuoco con i phasers, ma ha hanche salvato qualcuno, Stiles. Stiles è umiliato e stupito che Spock ha salvato la sua vita. Purtroppo, Spock non è riuscito a salvare Robert Tomlinson. Allora Kirk va a consolare la sua addolorata e affranta fidanzata, Angela Martine, mentre sta da sola nella cappella. Diario del Capitano *''Diario del Capitano, Data Astrale 1709.2. Missione di ricognizione ai nostri avamposti a guardia della zona neutrale tra i pianeti Romulus e Remus e il resto della galassia; abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata di soccorso dall'Avamposto 4. La USS Enterprise sta andando a investigare e assistere.'' *''Diario del Capitano, Data Astrale 1709.6. Siamo nella Zona Neutrale. Ho perso contatto con il nemico. Nessun segnale di movimenti sui nostri sensori, ma sono sicuro che la navicella Romulana è vicina, da qualche parte con tutti i motori e i circuiti spenti. Anche l'Enterprise si presta a questo gioco di silenziosa attesa nella speranza di ristabilire il contatto.'' *''Diario del Capitano, supplemento: Siamo immobili da 9 ore e 47 minuti.'' Citazioni Memorabili "Fin dai tempi dei primi vascelli di legno, il capitano della nave ha sempre avuto un privilegio: quello di poter amministrare il sacro vincolo del matrimonio." : - Kirk, nella cappella "Non avevo idea che la storia fosse una delle sue specializzazioni." "Storia di famiglia." : - Kirk e Stiles, sulla Guerra Romulana "La loro guerra, Signor Stiles. Non la sua." : - Kirk, dopo che Stiles aveva elencato le perdite della sua famiglia nella Guerra Romulana "Ma che bel matrimonio, bello davvero." "Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente. Voglio sposarti, Signore. Non c'è combattimento che possa impedirmelo." : - Tomlinson e Angela, nella sala controllo detonatori "Lasci il suo fanatismo nei suoi alloggi. Non c'è posto sul ponte." : - Kirk a Stiles, dopo che lui aveva insinuato che Spock potrebbe essere una spia Romulana "Lui ha amici. E amici del suo tipo significano potere. E potere è pericolo." "Il pericolo ed io siamo vecchi compagni." : - Il Centurione Romulano e il Comandante Romulano, dopo che Decius è stato degradato del suo grado "La guerra non è mai perentoria, Signor Spock." : - McCoy, dopo che Spock si era dimostrato d'accordo con Stiles sull'attaccare i Romulani "Vorrei essere in crociera di piacere sul mare. senza troppa gente, una cosa tranquilla. E niente responsabilità." : - Kirk a McCoy, durante l'incursione Romulana "Non distrugga quello di nome Kirk." : - McCoy dà un consiglio a Kirk "È un mago quello! Mi sta leggendo nel pensiero!" : - Il Comandante Romulano a Decius, su Kirk "Lei ed io siamo uguali. In una differente situazione, potevamo essere amici." : - Il Comandante Romulano a Kirk, dopo che la nave Romulana è stata colpita "Noi siamo creature del dovere, Capitano. Ho vissuto la mia vita in questo modo, ed ora me ne resta un ultimo dovere da compiere." : - Le ultime parole del Comandante Romulano "Sembra non avere alcun senso. Ma entrambi sappiamo che ci deve essere una ragione." : - Kirk a Angela, sulla morte di Tomlinson Retroscena * Mentre è negli alloggi di Kirk, McCoy da un calcolo del numero dei pianeti uguali alla Terra nella galassia. Questo è uno degli input all'equazione di Drake. Produzione * La trama di questo episodio è basata sul film del 1957 , in cui la ''Enterprise'' fa la parte del cacciatorpediniere Americano e il Bird-of-Prey con il suo Dispositivo di occultamento fa la parte del sottomarino. * According to Harlan Ellison, when Paul Schneider told him he had adapted "The Enemy Below" for television, Harlan then refused to speak to him. * The music featured during the opening scenes of the wedding ceremony is the 19th century English tune "Long, Long Ago." * Much has been made of Roddenberry's belief that prejudice would be obsolete by the 23rd century. He reportedly was dismayed that the crew would display some bigotry toward Klingons in . Yet, in this episode, Stiles makes no secret of his hatred toward Romulans and his distaste for Spock once he learns what the Romulans look like. Kirk, of course, calls him on the carpet for his views. * Although phasers are used throughout the episode, the visual effect seen is that which later became used for photon torpedo launches, probably because the term "photon torpedo" was not invented until later in the season, in . Kirk orders the phasers to be "set for proximity blast"; not surprisingly, each phaser blast acts like a Navy depth charge. * Continuing Trek's "progressive" cultural presentations, an almost unnoticed bit of staging might indicate that Angela Martine was Catholic, as she is seen genuflecting before the altar in the ship's chapel during her aborted wedding ceremony. While hardly controversial today, for the 1960s it was a fairly bold thing to show, considering the prejudice against Catholics that was still common in the United States in those days. Note, however, that this is not exclusively a Roman Catholic practice. Some Episcopalians, for example, also genuflect in front of the altar, so perhaps this gesture is not all that unusual. * The book The Making of Star Trek stated that the ship's chapel was a redress of the transporter room. Yet in this episode, and the other episode the chapel is seen ( ) the chapel is an obvious redress of the briefing room. Cast * I due attori che interpretano i Romulani in questo episodio, interpreteranno in seguito personaggi Vulcaniani, cioè Mark Lenard (Sarek) e Lawrence Montaigne (Stonn). Costumi * The Romulan helmets shown aboard the Romulan bridge were designed to cover the ears of the actors. This saved the additional cost of creating prosthetic ear-points for each of the supporting actors. They were reused in (on Vulcans) and for the same reason. * The rarely seen Command work utility jumpsuit is worn by several crew members in this episode. Continuity * This episode saw the introduction of the Romulan Star Empire in Star Trek. It was writer Paul Schneider who is credited with creating the Romulans. It is said he wished to create an adversary worthy of Kirk, one with the flavor of a space-faring Roman Empire. Schneider's next contribution was , which interestingly is the next episode stardate-wise following this episode, although it has equipment updates not seen in through . * This is the only time in which the ship's weaponry is fired through a chain of commands (Kirk to Stiles to phaser room). This gives the episode more of its "submarine versus destroyer" feel. Conveniently, it also allows Spock a chance to save the day and redeem himself in Stiles' eyes. * Dialogue in the episode establishes that there are multiple weapons batteries on board, "Helm" and "Starboard" weapons being specifically mentioned. * Regular first-season extra Ron Veto gets his only close-up in TOS, when he replaces Stiles at the navigation console. * The preview trailer gives the stardate for this episode as 1710.0. * As a homage, Captain Picard's wedding remarks in are almost the same as those Kirk uses. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The viewscreen display shown as the Enterprise approaches the Neutral Zone shows Earth Outposts 1-7 in "Sector Z-6". Apocrifo * In the James Blish adaptation of this story, presumably based on an earlier draft of the script, Stiles dies. It is not surprising this was changed: the storyline used for the episode had a superior dramatic arc for both Stiles and Spock. * Also, in the James Blish adaptation, Robert Tomlinson and Angela Martine actually marry, in a second ceremony late in the story. * In the William Shatner novel The Return, where Kirk is resurrected by a Borg/Romulan alliance to kill Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the Romulan alliance is arranged by the granddaughter of the Romulan commander of this mission, convinced that Starfleet are brutal murderers and seeking revenge for her grandfather's death at Kirk's hands. * The story of the events on Romulus leading up to this episode are told in the comic book "Alien Spotlight: Romulans". Remastered Information * "Balance of Terror" was the first episode of the remastered version of The Original Series to air, though in some markets it was preceded by . It premiered in syndication on the weekend and most notably featured new effects shots of the comet, Romulan plasma torpedo and Bird-of-Prey, as well as of the Enterprise and Bird-of-Prey "adrift". File:Romulan bird-of-prey, TOS-aft.jpg|The original shot of the Bird-of-Prey File:Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft.jpg|...and the "remastered" version File:Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft-dorsal.jpg|An all new shot of the Bird-of-Prey :The next remastered to air was . Production Timeline * Theatrical premiere of "The Enemy Below": * Story outline by Paul Schneider: * Story outline: * First draft script: * Revised final draft: * Original airdate: * Rerun date: * Remastered airdate: Video and DVD releases *US CED VideoDisc release: . *US LaserDisc release: '' . *Original US Betamax release: . *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 5, catalogue number VHR 2250, release date unknown. *Japan LaserDisc release: . *US VHS release: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.3, . *As part of the US VHS collection Star Trek - The Greatest Battles: . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 4, . *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log DVD collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD-DVD collection. * * As part of The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series DVD collection. * As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection. Link e Riferimenti Protagonista * William Shatner nel ruolo del Cap. Kirk Altri Protagonisti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del Signor Spock * Mark Lenard nel ruolo del Comandante Romulano Co-Starring * Paul Comi nel ruolo di Stiles * Lawrence Montaigne nel ruolo di Decius Featuring * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo del Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney nel ruolo dell'Attendente Rand * George Takei nel ruolo di Sulu * James Doohan nel ruolo di Scott * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Stephen Mines nel ruolo di Tomlinson * Barbara Baldavin nel ruolo di Angela * Garry Walberg nel ruolo del Hansen :And * John Warburton nel ruolo del The Centurion Uncredited co-stars * John Arndt as Fields * William Blackburn as Hadley * Robert Chadwick as a Romulan Scope Operator * Frank da Vinci as a command division wedding attendee * Walt Davis as Romulan Crewman 1 * Vince Deadrick as Romulan Crewman 2 * Jeannie Malone as a yeoman * Sean Morgan as Brenner * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Ron Veto as Harrison * Unknown performers as: ** Bobby ** Lewis References 2156; 2160; cloaking device; comet; cycle; Earth-Romulan War; Icarus IV; maximum warp; Neutral Zone Incursion; Outpost 2; Outpost 3; Outpost 4; Outpost 8; phaser coolant; plasma torpedo; plastaform; Praetor; Remus; rodinium; Romii; Romulan Star Empire; Romulans; Romulan Bird-of-Prey; Romulus; Sector Z-6; shipmaster; star sector; Stiles, Captain; Stiles family; Table of Comets; tennis; transfer coil; viewing screen; Vulcan history External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Spock unter Verdacht en:Balance of Terror (episode) es:Balance of Terror fr:Balance of Terror (épisode) ja:宇宙基地SOS（エピソード） nl:Balance of Terror pl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror